


your word is your bond

by WintersLongForgotten



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i don't know what i'm doing so here we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLongForgotten/pseuds/WintersLongForgotten
Summary: At some point in your life, a tattoo with the name of your soulmate appears on your body. These tattoos usually appear between the ages of fifteen and eighteen.Nicholas Cox can't wait for his mark to appear. Seiji Katayama couldn't care less.So when Seiji's mark appears early with the name of a certain boy who happens to be his fencing rival (and roommate), he decides he can't let anyone know.Meanwhile, Harvard and Aiden are pining after each other but neither can step up and confess their feelings.





	your word is your bond

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still figuring this story out so just try to bear with me ':\
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (also I curse a lot therefore the characters do to...sorry)

Seiji never cared for soulmates. He had to focus on fencing training, after all. A soulmate would just get in the way. So, he never bothered to think of who his might be. His tattoo hadn't appeared yet. Seiji hoped it never would. The idea of a soulmate...

...it just didn't seem real to Seiji.

Someone who might love him? Being in a _romantic_ relationship with  _a human being_? (Sometimes it took him a bit to remember that dating was normal.)

Well, he didn't care anyway. He spent all his free time fencing. You can't make it to the top without practicing, of course!

Soulmates didn't concern him. But they sure bothered someone else...

Seiji had a problem. A particular nuisance of a roommate spent all of his time bothering Seiji about soulmates.

_Nicholas fucking Cox_.

He could get under Seiji's skin like nobody else. He loved to talk, especially late at night when Seiji was trying to sleep. He fenced like Jesse Coste, too, which didn't make any sense. Nicholas couldn't keep on his side of the room, either. Somehow, his clothes kept getting on Seiji's side. How? There was a fucking curtain! (And why did he always wear black? Had he no sense of style??)

And, although Seiji would never admit to it, he thought Nicholas had a lot of potential. Nicholas had made it awfully far in such a short time. He made a lot of mistakes (a lot) but if he could get past them, his skills might even be strong enough to rival Seiji's.

Oh, and had he mentioned Nicholas' stupid hair?

Anyway.

Nicholas would consistently bug Seiji about soulmates. "Hey, Seiji, do you know who your soulmate is?" and "Oh, Seiji, my arm felt prickly this morning. Maybe I'm getting my tattoo!" and "Did you know that it's possible not to have a soulmate? I feel bad for anyone without one."

He just wouldn't shut up.

-

It had been a long day and it wasn't even over yet. Seiji's Biology teacher had assigned them a lot more homework than usual. Practice hadn't gone too well, either.

There was something off about his arm. It had been sore and hurting all day. 

Seiji sighed and closed his journal. There was still an hour or two before curfew, so he figured he could go out for a run. He was about to leave the room when he slammed into _him_.

"Zero?" Seiji said in an annoyed tone. "Watch where you're going next time." He tried to move past Nicholas, but he wouldn't budge.

Nicholas frowned. "What do you mean? You ran into  _me_!" He crossed his arms. Nick wasn't as tall as Seiji (Nick was an inch shorter. Take that!), but his frame was wider and if he tried hard enough, he could be intimidating.

Seiji just rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure. Now let me leave," Nicholas stared him down for a few more moments, then let him by.

On his way out, Seiji caught the attention of the long-haired playboy at Kings Row - Aiden Kane.

"Mmm, is that a lovers' quarrel I see?" Aiden smirked as he leaned in the doorway of his room. Seiji frowned and walked by him.

"Good luck getting him to be your boyfriend!" Aiden called out. (Loudly. Would Nicholas hear?)

Well. Seiji walked faster. He definitely didn't let Aiden's words get to his head. Definitely.

-

Kings Row had amazing scenery. Seiji had stopped his run to watch the sun set into the trees  - it was really beautiful. He looked down to check his watch. Curfew was soon. Seiji turned to go back to the dorms when he felt something.

Something  _burning_. Like fire inside his arm. A stinging, prickly feeling. It felt like millions of needles pressing into his skin at once. 

The pain was only in his right arm, but it consumed all of him. " _Shit_ ," he groaned. "Holy shit." He ran back to the dorms, as fast as he could. His arm felt like it would fall off. Tears formed in his eyes, but he blinked them away.

It hurt, so, so much.

He considered going to the nurse right away, but for some reason, he didn't. Instead, he went to his room.

Just outside the door to his shared room, he looked down at his arm again. Black swirls. Someone's handwriting, appearing on his wrist. He couldn't make out what it said, but there was no doubt about it.

Seiji was getting his soulmark.

He definitely wasn't going to the nurse now. He stormed into the room and immediately went to his bed. Laid back, against the cool sheets. Ah, he felt so much better. The pain was still there (still throbbing -  _fuck_ ), but it felt so good to lie down. Seiji took a deep breath of the air. Humid and moist, like someone had just taken a shower- 

"Seiji?"

Oh no. Seiji did not want to explain his predicament to Nicholas. He'd never stop asking Seiji questions! And Seiji didn't need Nicholas' pity, anyway. He didn't want to look weak or something...

"Seiji, for real, are you okay?" Nicholas' worried voice came from the other side of the room. How could he be worried? "You looked hurt."

Damn it all, he sure sounded like he cared. "I-I'm okay," Seiji said. Hopefully it sounded convincing. Nicholas had better not get on his case.

"Um, okay. If you're sure."

The curfew bell rang, reminding everyone to go back to their dorms. There was a thunder of footsteps as boys rushed to get into their rooms, and then it was quiet again.

Seiji tried to hold in a gasp after another wave of stinging fell over his arm. More pain than he'd ever felt, all concentrated in his arm. He bit his lip so hard it bled, tears running down his cheeks. (Damn, Nicholas was surely going to find out.)

And then it washed away. Gone. Like the pain was never there.

Seiji looked down at his arm.

In messy handwriting, there was a name.

His soulmate.

_Nicholas Cox_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment telling me what you think and maybe some kudos if you like it!
> 
> links: [tumblr](https://lunasolstella.tumblr.com) | [deviantart](https://deviantart.com/madamehippo)


End file.
